This I Swear By The Stars
by flowersforsherlock
Summary: The story of a slightly screwed up cast of Les Miserables. Javert swears by the stars to find out the name of the pretty girl in the lighting booth, Fantine is determined to play Yenta to the entire cast and crew, and the director is hitting on the cast..
1. Chapter 1: There Out In The Darkness

_A/N: Hello all! My first Les Mis fic and I'm so excited! _

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT creator of any of the characters from Les Miserables! How could I be?**__**However, all the actors, actresses, and crew in this story are my inventions. **_

_And now, let's start with Javert! (I'll be focusing on him at the moment…)_

_This I Swear By The Stars_

"Alright, Newman," the voice called from the darkness of the auditorium, "we need to run Stars again. We want to fix a few spots. You ready?"

George Newman cleared his throat and nodded. "Ready, Tom," he replied to the director. The music began and he was filled with feelings of _Javert_, not George. Those twinkling notes of the strings and the guitar always helped him begin his _big_ number. (Well, his first big number.) "There, out in the darkness a fugitive running, fallen from God…" The song went on, and he couldn't help but become Javert in his song. He hoped he channeled a bit of Phillip Quast as well. Oh, to have the feeling as that great man had in Stars.

The song was over and he waited as there was a silence throughout the theater. Finally, Tom spoke. "That was good, that was really good. I just need a better focus. Not in the singing, you really got that down during the last rehearsal. We need a little more of a definite place where you're looking. Pretend you actually are staring at the stars, at heaven. Can you do that for me?" George nodded solemnly. "Great," Tom clapped his hands together. "In that case, I don't think we need to run this again, that was a good run through. Okay then, Jenia, can we get you out here?" George tipped his top hat in what he thought must be a Javert fashion as Cosette swished past him to take center stage.

She smiled and whispered, "Nice one, Phillip." George grinned and laughed once he got offstage. He wished.

"G'day, Inspector," the Bishop of Digne nodded to him.

"Hey Ben," George replied in a whisper. "Why're you here so early? I thought they just wanted the ones who were screwing up parts of their songs which was me, Jen, and Jeremy. Your bit is perfect though."

Ben snorted. "Hardly. Last night my voice cracked on the last 'God'."

Behind them, George heard, "All right…try that last note one more time. Do you think you can hold it for just a second longer until Alan and Isabelle get in?"

"Sure," Jenia replied amiably before trying again.

"That's not much," George said, sincerely. "I did that all the time when I first came on the show. You've only been performing the Bishop for a week and that last note is a bit low for you. So, you're saying they asked you to come in for that?"

"Well, no. But I thought they might want to work with me, so I came in anyway." George frowned and shook his head at such dedication. Either that or lack of any other life. Ben shrugged and went to stand in the wings.

"Denis, I need you to work on the middle spotlight. It kept flickering during A Little Fall of Rain. I find that always takes away from a death scene." The voice was sarcastic and firm. An I-Want-This-Taken-Care-Of-And-I-Want-It-Done-Now type tone. George turned to see who it was talking. And his breath stopped. She was amazingly lovely. Wearing the usual black of the crew, she pulled her chestnut hair out of her face and into a ponytail. Oh, what a lovely face! George'd seen her around backstage. She often watched their occasional rehearsals with Tom, the director, and Ralph, the producer.

George felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a face being buried there. He looked down and saw Jenia. "Oh God, I was such and idiot out there!" She moaned into his grey coat. "I hate rehearsals! Especially when it's just a few of us and not a proper run-through."

George patted her back and gave her a one armed hug. "Yeah, they suck," he exhaled. "But, Cosette, my child, think of when you get on Broadway and blow the audiences and critics away. This stuff helps, I'm sure."

"Not really," Jenia sulked. "I can hold the note, he'd just never mentioned it before. Tom embarrasses me so much! It's like I _am_ a child."

"Lost in a wood?" George asked jovially. Jen glared at me and started walking away.

"Well, I'm off to get in makeup. You should too."

George ran to catch up with her. "Wait a second, Jen. Who's that woman back there?" He jerked his head over his shoulder to the lady he'd watched a moment before.

"The lighting designer. She's in charge of everyone in the lighting department." George gave her a _duh_ look. "I think her name's Janet or something," Jenia continued, ignoring him.

Janet.

~*~*~

Act one was almost over. George, now Javert, was back out onstage. This time he was alone. The orchestra began to play…George found his gaze going up to the back of the theater. The lighting booth. "There, out in the darkness a fugitive running, fallen from God…" He was singing the song for Janet, though he didn't let it show in his song. Now that he felt more focused, he was even more militant and determined to hunt down Valjean. "This I swear by the stars!" He swore to himself to find out more about Janet, to meet her.

~*~*~

Evette waltzed, literally, out of the theater that night. There was a usual small crowd of fans waiting for cast members. Sometimes, she stayed in her dressing room for longer then she needed to so she wouldn't have to bother with wading through questions about the show and signing autographs. But she had plans tonight. Outside, she linked her arm through Isabelle's and Hector's as they walked down the street to their cars. "Hey guys! Great show tonight!"

"Thanks, Evie," Isabelle, Eponine, grinned. "You too! I almost cried during I Dreamed A Dream."

"Yeah, yeah," Evette brushed the compliment aside. "Listen you two…I'm thinking about having a cast party this Friday after the show. Can I count on you two?"

"I'm free," Hector, Thenardier, replied. "You'd be there, right Ponine?"

Evette looked at Isabelle and saw the blush on her cheeks. "Of course I'd be there!" She replied quickly.

"Good! I'll let y'all know what time and all that tomorrow." With that, Evette ran ahead to catch Jeremy. _It was about time those two accepted some help with their love life. They're so sweet together! Too bad they aren't Cosette and Marius in the show…_"Jeremy! Hey, Jeremy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there's the first chapter of my first Les Mis fanfic! Excitement! So, Javert's in love (or in lust) and Fantine's interfering with romance…What next in this slightly screwed up (which will be a little more evident soon) cast? Love y'all!_

_-Ele _


	2. Cast List

_All right everyone. The Cast List to help you out with names. I'm not going to cast every. Single. Part. Because that would take forever for me. So, here's a basic list of major/minors. I know it's missing some characters. C'est la vie. Same for the crew. I'm not going to list who does every single job in the entire theater. Please. Sooo…Here's the list._

**Major Characters**

Javert: George Newman

Marius: Alan

Eponine: Isabelle

Cosette: Jenia

Enjolras: Jeremy

Fantine: Evette

Valjean: Alex

Thenardier: Hector

Mme. Thenardier: Delia

Young Cosette: Melina

Gavroche: Willis

Grantaire: Morris

**Minor Characters**

The Bishop: Ben

Courfeyac: Kenneth

Factory Girl: Tammie

Foreman: Kenneth

Bantambois: Morris

Convicts: Hector, Alan, Jeremy, Mark, Sammie

Women Workers: Jenia, Isabelle, Marie, Delia, Yolanda, Maurine

Workers: Sammie, Mark

Hair Woman: Katie

Beggar Woman: Tammie

Lovely Ladies: Yolanda, Sophie, Maurine, Betsy, Marie

Drinkers/Diners: Betsy, Sammie, Fred, Daniel, James, Bill, Jake

Revolutionaries: Jake, Samuel, Fred, Daniel, James, Martin, Bill

"Turning" Women: Yolanda, Sophie, Maurine, Tammie, Marie, Betsy

(Etc.)

**Crew**

Director: Tom

Producer: Ralph

Stage Manager: Bernice

Assistant Stage Manager: Larry

Lighting Designer: Janet

Assistant Lighting Designer: Sidney

Set Designer: Maya

Conductor: Stuart

Box Office Manager: Marcia

Ushers: Mildred, Sadie, Kelly, Ruth, Alondra

(Etc.)


	3. Chapter 2: Only On My Own

_A/N: Hey, let me tell you my inspiration for this story. *prepares to chase off readers by boring them* Well, watching the Tenth Anniversary Concert I wondered "Huh. Wouldn't it be interesting if the reason Philip Quast looks so reverent and in character looking up at the 'sky' is because he's infatuated with…say, someone in the lighting booth?" Then I wrote it out. Okay. I'm done with my short, pointless note. Read on, fair readers. Although, I don't blame you for reading this and sighing "Ugh, she just rambles on and on and on and on…" _

_You see, there I go again! I bet y'all just skipped this note. I probably would too. _

_P.S. This is for anyone who's ever read anything else of mine…Have you noticed that my POV/scene change mark has changed? *~*~* to ~*~*~ Which do you prefer? Let me know._

Chapter 2: Only On My Own

"George…Geroge?" Evette poked the inspector…the poked him again when he didn't stir. He was staring into the mirror, not blinking. Growing tired of this she yelled, "GEORGE NEWMAN!"

"Wha-!" George jumped, half-forming the word he yelped. "Oh, Evette. Sorry, I think I was about to doze off or something." Evette stared at him for a minute. What was up with him? He'd been acting so weird. During the last performance he hardly took his eyes off of the back of the theater. Did he think that Javert was so fixated with the stars that his gaze never wavered? Weird.

"Right…" She nodded, though not believing the man. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be able to come to a cast party tomorrow at my friend's place?"

George shook his head, looking like a dog trying to get water out of it's ears. His eyes lost their glazed look. "Yeah, I'd love to come. It seems like it's been forever since we've had a get together with everyone. It will be _everyone_ everyone, right?"

"Great! Of course it'll be everyone. All cast and crew. I've posted directions for how to get there on the bulletin board next to the props table." Evette patted him on the shoulder and left his dressing room. There was something wrong with that man…Maybe she could fix him up with someone tomorrow to take his mind off…whatever was bothering him.

~*~*~

Jeremy sighed softly with pleasure as the audience cheered and clapped for Do You here The People Sing? This was what it felt like to be famous, to be loved by the multitudes. The lights dropped and the noise from the audience died down. He and the rest of the Friends of the ABC cleared the stage. As he passed Jenia coming out for In My Life, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Unprofessional, but he wanted to wish her luck. He was struck by the warmth of her shoulder through the sleeve of her black dress. Jeremy wished he could be closer to her, but no, he had to get offstage before…

The lights rose to a smiling Cosette, sitting in her garden in Rue Plumet. As her first scene began, she tried to get back in character. It wasn't difficult as soon as Marius and Eponine came onstage. Isabelle and Alan were such wonderful actors, she found herself swept up with their energy. It wasn't difficult to be Cosette, innocent Cosette, in her garden in Rue Plumet.

~*~*~

Melina stood behind the light tree, staring out at her 'future self'. Cosette was so beautiful. Jenia was so beautiful, that was. Jeremy must find her very pretty too. Mel had seen the way he'd touched her on his way offstage. There was no way he'd ever notice _her _like that. Not _little_ Cosette. That was all she'd ever be to him, Young Cosette. Well, she might be quite short, but she was almost thirteen. Was it to hard for him to look at her, notice her…like her? Did he _have_ to be interested in Mel's 'older sister', as Jenia sometimes called herself, not her?

Mel looked back out at Jenia and found that she hated that girl. Beautiful, talented, soprano. Well. Melina would be a soprano when she got older. She would be beautiful, everyone told her so. Although, those compliments usually came in a "Such a lovely little girl. The boys'll flock to her when she's older" form, and then it was from the older men at church. (_Pedophiles,_ she thought.) Talented. She knew she was talented. She had gotten this part, hadn't she? Out of all the other girls, Mel had been chosen. She'd even been out of the age range the director had given for the part. She was casted and would be in the show for a long time. Les Mis would run indefinitely. If it didn't do well here, they'd turn it into a tour and take it around the US.

"Hey," the voice was a sharp whisper. "You can't be back here. You need to wait in your dressing room until the Finale." Melina turned and saw the stage manager, Bernice. She stared at the older woman for a moment, not sure what she'd just said. "Hurry, Jenia and Alan will be coming off soon, through this wing." Mel pursed her lips.

"I only came out to see where we were in the show," she hissed back.

Bernice began leading the girl away from the stage. "Yes, and you could have done that by sticking your head out the door and listening." Melina wrenched her arm away and stormed, silently, back off to the dressing room she shared with Tammie. _Stage managers. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em._

~*~*~

The show was over. The bows were taken. The costumes and makeup removed. The atmosphere backstage was giddy. Everyone was happy about another successful show. The activity was busy, but with lots of pauses as everyone stopped to chat with one another on their way to hang up a costume or replace Act Two's scenery with tomorrow's Act One's.

"You'll be there, right? 7:30 at my friend Rhonda's?" Evette's voice was hopeful. If Jeremy didn't show, she'd be stuck. If only she could hook up him with Jenia. Surely she couldn't have been the only one to notice their brief interaction onstage in the dark during the scene change? "Directions to her place are over there," she pointed.

"Yeah, I think I can make it," Jeremy said casually. "Fancy attire or anything?"

"God no," Evette laughed. "You know how everyone carries on during cast parties. I remember one in particular where Alex took his-"

"Wait…What're you saying about me?" Alex had been walking past with the lighting designer, Janet.

"Hush dear," Evette scolded. "We were discussing cast parties."

"Oh no," he interjected again. "No, no, no, no, no. You are not repeating that."

"Why? We all know it was only because you'd had one too many," Eve shrugged. Alex glanced at Janet and frowned at Evette.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow for the show. We're invited tomorrow night?"

"Of course, it's for everyone. Directions are-"

"On the board, I know," Jean Valjean nodded patiently. "Night you two."

"Good night," Janet smiled, rolling her eyes at the actor. "Great performances, both of you!" Jeremy bowed and Evette curtsied at the compliment.

"G'night guys," Jeremy called to them. He turned back to Eve. "Anyway, you were saying…Attire?"

She giggled. "Ah yes. Whatever you like, casual, white tie, en costume. Anything. Oh, bring a swimsuit. Rhonda has a pool. That's why we're doing this at her house." Evette grinned evilly, a master plan obviously hatching in her mind.

"Dear God…" Jeremy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'll pretend you didn't just tell me that we'd be swimming."

"What, afraid of water?"

Jeremy picked up his backpack and began walking away. "Goodbye, enthusiastic freak," he waved to Evette. She shrugged. Things might just go spiffingly tomorrow…Swimmingly and spiffingly...


	4. 3: Happiness That I Will Never Know

_Hello again my clever friends! Um. That's all from the author. I just wanted to say hiiiiii. Oh! Next chapter, lots of fun. The cast party! Based on true experiences of mine. *blushes* Yeah…_

_Kisses from me! Presenting…_

Chapter 3: Happiness That I Have Never Known

Friday's first performance was given, the start of the busy weekend. The cast buzzed with excitement, as usual, as the curtain dropped to the stage. The traditional hugs and congratulations were past from actor to actor. They processed offstage, calling "Great job, George!" "I never saw such a radiant Cosette in my entire life as a Mis freak!" "You were so powerful onstage! I bet you get that standing ovation tonight."

As the cast started to separate to head to their dressing rooms to de-costume, Evette climbed onto a chair and waved a hand in the air. "Can I have everyone's attention? Thank you. As you all know…tonight is our second cast (and crew) party since our time banded together as depressed, eighteenth century French folk." She paused for laughs. "This is your reminder. Tonight, my friend, Rachel's. Bring yourselves, swim apparel, and an appetite for the best party you'll ever attend." She bowed and stepped down from her perch. "Oh, and we have you leave your dignity at the door, if you don't mind." There were groans from a few of the revolutionaries. Evette had a reputation for being…eccentric at parties. She came up with wild - wildly embarrassing - games and icebreakers. She was also a big fan of Truth or Dare…A frightening game for any cast party.

"Can we go now?" Kenneth asked impatiently, even though most were trailing away, laughing and chatting about the performance.

"C'mon, we have to tell them sometime!" Alex's whisper was pleading.

"Yes, but not-" He ignored this as he pulled her into the middle of the crowd of cast and crew.

"Before you all go," Alex said, his voice raised and his hand still clasping Janet's, "there's one more announcement."

George stared at the soft face of the lighting designer. His grey eyes trailed to her hand intertwined with Alex's. What did it mean? What was happening? His weren't the only surprised thoughts. Evette's eyes widened when the couple took her place. Of course. They'd left together last night. And many others that she could remember too. A grin pulled at her lips. Awww…There were a few whispers of "Alex and Janet?" were passed from person to person as Alex glared at the crowd.

"Ahem." There was silence now. "As I was saying…For a while now, I've been in-"

"Oh, let me tell them," Janet cut in with a laugh. "You actors are always putting frills and bows on words. This 'big deal announcement' is simply that Alex and I are going to get married."

Evette, Les Miserables 'romance expert', let out a little shriek of delight and rushed forward to clasp their hands. "Oh my God! This is incredible! When will you get married? I hope you're inviting us all. Oh, and you _have_ to play the _Wedding Chorale_ at the ceremony!" There was a buzz throughout the rest of the throng. Friends of the two happy engaged hurried to offer sincere congratulations. George, however, blinked rapidly, a tight-lipped smile on his face, as he backed up. He bumped into Jenia and grinned falsely at her as she stared at him. George knew she didn't buy it, but pushed passed her without speaking or waiting for her questions. He retreated to the hallway leading away from the wings. He shoved at the door to his dressing room. _Damned star. He always gets whatever he wants._

~*~*~

George gave the performance that night in a haze of emotion. For one of the first times, he did not thoroughly think about his character throughout the entire show. His only Javert like thoughts were of his hate for Valjean. During Stars, his expression given to the heavens was not one of reverence, but of furious determination for his task. George was focused only on his feelings, but appeared to be more in character then he had ever been. He stirred pity from the hearts of his audience with his appearance of being so focused on eliminating his enemy that he had little thought for anything else. They were right. He didn't.

~*~*~

"Do you need a ride to the party?" Jeremy asked Jenia hopefully. She stared at him, slowly blinking.

"No thanks," she replied, her voice distant. "I'm going with Isabelle and Delia."

"Oh," he said, disappointed. "All the girls, huh?"

"Not really," Jenia replied, turning away from him and walking out of the exit to find her friends. _Jerk. Can't he take a hint? Must I really talk to him about all of this again?_

Evette looked around the corner of the hallway. _Are they done now?_ She'd been on her way to her car when she'd heard the couple. She'd been as hopeful as Jeremy sounded that Jenia would accept his offer. What a wonderful thought, if she could have two happy couples at the party that night._ Of course I'll get two. I intend Isabelle and Hector to be one and there's already Janet and Alex. _

She knew that once upon a time Jeremy and Jenia had been happily flirting and flinging together. That was before the show began. With the opening week, Evette had heard that Jenia had told him that she didn't like dating someone she was working with. Yes, she was sensible, but they had been so happy together that first week. And Jeremy was so desperate to get her back. True, it was a little odd to have Cosette throwing loving glances at Enjolras. Even odder since they weren't even onstage together. Cosette was always looking over Marius's shoulder into the wings. Evette was sure the audience had noticed that. So, perhaps it had been for the best, their parting of the ways. And yet…And yet, Evette still thought they had something. She had to try and get them back together. Tonight.

_Well, folks. It looks like it's a short chapter tonight. Awfully sorry 'bout that. I really want to separate the party from this chapter. Besides, this had important things in it. And yes, if this were a Phantom phic, Evette/Fantine would be Erik. She's everywhere! She sees everything! Super powers!_

_Essay question: What major thing happened in this chapter? Discuss._


	5. Chapter 4: Drink With Me

_The long (well, not really) awaited cast party! Huzzah! I'm going to have fun writing this. I _have_ had fun writing this!_

**Chapter 4: Drink With Me**

George sighed as he slammed the door of the car and stalked up the steps of the big white house out in the country. He ignored the laughs and shoves of his companions who he had driven. He had absolutely no interest in good humor. No interest in a party. He knocked on the door, not noticing his shoulder being jostled by Alan as Kenneth shoved him. "Cut it out, man! That's my good looking side!" Kenneth snickered at him.

The door was opened by a short, black haired woman. "Hi guys! I'm Rachel." She stepped aside. "C'mon in, there's a good crowd here already." George smiled at her and walked inside. Yes, there certainly was a crowd there already. With distaste, he noticed Alex and Janet drinking wine and laughing with Tom. Behind him he heard,

"Helloo, Rachel," Kenneth grinned. "You look lovely tonight. It was so nice of you to be hostess to our crazy little party tonight."

Rachel giggled. "No problem, it was my pleasure. I wanted to meet the friends Evette always talks about."

He heard Kenneth and Alan follow him into the house were the party was in full swing. "God, you flirt with everyone," Alan complained quietly. Kenneth laughed. George found himself drawn to the 'happy and radiant couple'.

"Hello Alex, Tom," George lifted a hand in greeting. "Janet, right?" Janet nodded to him, her eyes wandering across the room.

"Hey, George. Stars was fantastic tonight. I was scared throughout the whole show 'cause you seemed like you really wanted to kill me!" Alex laughed and raised his glass to George. George couldn't smile, couldn't even look at Alex for the moment. George noticed that Janet hadn't said anything to him. She seemed bored by his presence or something.

"I assure you I did," he replied, his voice cold. At his last word, he forced himself to look at his rival. Alex faltered in his smile, then tried to brighten it again.

"Yeah," Tom added, clapping George on the back. "That was one hell of a performance you had tonight, Newman. I really felt the passion Javert had to capture Valjean. It was incredible! And Stars! Your focus has been so much better these past few days. It was like you were entranced with the heavens and what they contained. Phenomenal!"

"Thank you sir," George smiled. "Yeah, I did feel very in character tonight."

"In character? You were bloody Phillip Quast up there!" Tom laughed and wandered away, leaving Alex staring at George. George ignored him. He was watching Jenia across the room as she laughed with Morris and Evette.

~*~*~

Melina ignored her mother's farewell as she shut the car door and walked up unto the porch. She would have preferred to have ridden with Isabelle, Jenia, and Tammie, but her mother had insisted. At least she looked nice. Mel went over her outfit as she waited for the door to be open. Tailored, blue striped shirt, khakis, black high heels, well done makeup, silver necklace that she'd stolen from her mother. Yes, she looked good.

The door opened and sounds of the party streamed out. "Hey there!" Ugh, Mel hated that greeting. So young. "You must be the girl playing Young Cosette." _Yeah, 'cause there's only one young girl in the whole show._ Melina didn't offer the woman a smile.

"You must be Rachel, Evette's friend."

"Yup," the lady grinned. "Come on in. There's food on the table in there and drinks on the counter. The pool is out back, through those doors. In fact…" Rachel strode down the hall to where everyone was gathered. She raised her voice. "Hey guys! Let's move this party outside on the porch. It's so nice out there and the pool's out there too so whoever wants to swim can." There were murmurs of assent and a few groans (which were ignored). Rachel and Evette began carrying out the food and drinks as the partiers filed out to the porch. Mel followed them.

Isabelle whooped and pulled her dress, revealing a bikini. She ran and dived into the round pool. She came up laughing and shaking water from her face. "The water's great everyone! Come on in!" Hecter sauntered up to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Lord girl, you're silly."

She laughed on. "Silly yourself!" Isabelle grabbed his forearm and yanked him into the pool. When he stuck his head up he was blowing water out of his nose and glaring at the girl. She cackled and rocked back and forth. Isabelle clutched at a nearby pool float. "Oh my God, you look so funny, scowling at me like that with water dripping down your nose!"

Feeling sour, Mel peeled off her shirt and pants. She made her way, silently, through the shadows of the porch. She was in no mood to be noticed by anyone. With a scowl, she focused on the pool. Curse Isabelle in her pretty bikini and with her shapely legs, sprawling on that raft as she splashed Hector with water. The two laughed uproariously, her laughter turning into a shriek as he flipped her off the float into the water. _Ugh. _Melina glared at the couple. _So happy, frivolous, happy, perfe-_

"Ahh!" Mel screamed as her leg sunk down. Looking down, she quickly grasped the situation. The pool sat on the ground with the porch built around it. There was a small gap at this end between pool and boards which Melina's foot had slipped through. Growling mentally, she tugged at her leg, but she had sunk through to her knee. "Dammit," she muttered. There were tears of frustration and embarrassment welling behind her eyes. She heard laughter. That must be someone laughing at her in her predicament…Or it could be someone having a good time.

"Melina? Are you okay, sis?" Jenia bent down to look at the short girl, kneeling on the deck. "I thought I hear you cry out…"

Lina crossed her free leg over the stuck one, smiling widely, sprawling back on the deck. "Me?" She shrugged. "No. That ws Ponine and Nardier over there." Mel laughed and pointed. _I must not cry. I must not loose my smile. I must not panic. I must not show my panic._

Jen straightened up and smiled at the couple, Eponine bashing Hector over the head with a kickboard. "Yes, that are adorable. I usually disapprove of dating in the cast, but those two are just aww…" She clasped her hands to her mouth. "Are you going to swim?"

Melina did her best to look casual. "Oh, I might. I haven't made up my mind yet. What about you?"

Jenia glanced over her shoulder. _At Jeremy probably,_ Mel thought bitterly. "Hmm. I dunno. Maybe, it depends…Well. I should probably get back to Morris. He was trying to show me something he said was impressive." She rolled her eyes. "Show offs, aren't they? Guys, that is." The pretty actress laughed and strolled back across the porch. With her disappearance, Melina began tugging at her leg again. _Curse it._ It was. Still. Stuck! _Why me? Why not one of the other girls who would laugh and have a dozen guys trying to help them get out. _

"Good Lord? Melina are you stuck there?" Sighing, Mel looked around. It was Evette.

"Well, yeah. What does it look like?" She was irritable. This wasn't the party she'd imagined. The one where she'd act suave and make Jeremy's jaw drop open. This seemed to be the one where she was the comic relief.

"Wait there a second, sugar," Evette replied, turning around. Well, where could Mel go? "Rachel," she called. "Rachel, do you have a screw driver?"

"Sure, hon," Rachel walked closer to her friend. "Why do you need it?"

"Melina got stuck in your damned porch!" Evette giggled. "We need to amputate." Melina glared at her.

"Oh!" Rachel giggled and rushed inside. A few moments later, she came back with an electric drill. "All right, we'll have you out in just a sec, hon." She began to unscrew the screws from the boards nearest Mel's knee. At the noise, Alan, Kenneth, and Jeremy floated over.

"Damn, how did you manage that, Mel?" Kenneth guffawed. "Why would you want to get your leg stuck in a porch?"

Mel, lips pursed, sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I did it for kicks, Kenneth. It was all in fun."

"It's no use, Mel," Alan shook his head. "He doesn't get sarcasm."

"Almost done!" Rachel announced cheerfully.

"It's nice that you're handy with tools, Rachel," Kenneth grinned. Rachel looked up and smiled. _For God's sake. Finish the job already, _Melina raged in her mind.

"Doesn't that hurt, Melina?" Jeremy asked.

"Being stuck here?" Mel asked, wishing he'd used her nickname. "Not too much" she replied with martyr-ly spirit.

"That was crazy of you to do that, Mel," Kenneth shook his head. He was laughing again. Mel blushed. Couldn't he just lay off? They'd been over this already.

"There we are!" Rachel told Melina, patting her shoulder. "You're free, little one!" Hurriedly, Mel wrenched her leg from the small hole Rachel had made by pulling the boards up a little. As she ran into the house (scooping up her clothes), she heard the sound of the drill as the hostess began replacing the screws. She flung the door shut, running up the stairs. She began peering into the upstairs rooms. There must be a bathroom somewhere…Behind the fourth door, she found a small sea green room which she hurled herself into. Mel perched on the closed toilet and the tears came. She sobbed for a few moments before wiping her eyes and going over to the mirror to look at her face. It was terribly tearstained so she splashed water on it. After washing her face, she began pulling her clothes on. She strapped her high heels on and wiped her face one more time. Melina dug into her pocket and pulled out two tubes. Mascara and lip gloss. She applied it carefully again, reviewing what had happened that evening.

It wasn't that bad. If she could just go back out there and show that she could have a good time. Laugh and talk with her fellow cast members. It couldn't be _that_ hard. Swallowing her apprehension, she opened the door of the bathroom and strode out. With confidence and poise. She would make that boy wish he hadn't ignored her for so long. She tossed her hair.

_Well. What happened to poor Melina has happened to me. I was at a cast party with exactly that kind of pool. I just slipped down. It was embarrassing. Though not as bad as Mel's experience. Most of the cast were inside and the guy who I thought was God's lovely gift to our production wasn't there yet. Anywho. _


End file.
